


Molly vs The Life She Expected

by davidcarner



Series: The Mollyverse [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidcarner/pseuds/davidcarner





	1. The Egg

Hi, I’m Molly! Here are a few things you might need to know, or maybe you just forgot. Five years ago, my mommy saved me and brought be to California. Mommy met the greatest guy ever in Chuck, and after FOREVER, I got them to get married. Now Mommy is going to have a baby, and I can’t wait! Oh, and Jerry is being real nice to me…because I told him to….I haven’t told him yet he is gonna marry me. I don’t think he’s ready for that news. On with the story!

Chuck sat in the vehicle, tapping his fingers on the on the door, nervous.

“Will you calm down?” Sarah asked, amused at her husband. It was January and Sarah had informed Chuck that they needed to go to the school today. She had not told him why.

“I would calm down if I knew what was going on,” Chuck said. “Did she explain how to have a baby to someone?”

“We’ve talked to her about that,” Sarah said. Chuck continued on like he didn’t hear her.

“Did she get mad at Jerry and used some of those self-defense techniques you taught her?” he said, looking out the window shaking his head.

“I just think it’s important that she can protect herself if she needs to,” Sarah said, knowing he was spiraling, but enjoying the show.

“What if, oh no…you don’t think she set up two single teachers do you?” he asked turning to Sarah. She just gave him a look, and a little worry began to form in the pit of her stomach.

“Chuck, have you ever considered that maybe she did something good?” Sarah asked. Chuck looked sick.

“Oh, no,” he said softly. “I’m that dad. I think the worst about my kid. This is horrible. I’m a terrible father.”

“Chuck,” Sarah said, trying to calm him. “Everything is okay. I know exactly what is going on, and I was just having some fun. You’re not a bad dad, but quit worrying.” He nodded and turned to her.

“So, what’s going on?” he asked. Sarah smiled.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” she said. They pulled into the school, went inside, checked in, got visitor’s passes and walked down to Molly’s class room. The children were there, in a semi-circle with an egg in front of each of them.

“Why does the one in front of Molly have curly hair?” Chuck asked. Sarah just looked at him, amused. “Who are the eggs?” 

“They are supposed to be the child’s hero, an eggceptional leader,” she said, looking at Chuck. Chuck looked at her, and started to say something, but the presentations began. Several gave presentations on historical figures, sports figures, or other famous people, but eventually it was Molly’s turn.

“My hero is my daddy,” she began. “Charles Irving Bartowski, or Chuck. When he was a boy, both of his parents left, and his sister had to raise him. He grew up, went to college, and there, he was accused of cheating on a test. He didn’t, but they expelled him. He came back home, where he worked at the Buy More and eventually got his college degree. He and his friend, my Uncle Morgan, created a game company. Everything was going great, but then Daddy’s sister, my Aunt Ellie, and her husband, Uncle Awesome, died.” The room was silent. “Aunt Ellie was daddy’s sister and mother all rolled up into one. Ellie and Awesome had their own baby, Clara, who Daddy had to raise. Daddy was sad, but one day at preschool, he saw me, and I was sad, because I had just found out I was adopted. Daddy asked me what was wrong, and I told him, and he said, we were lucky, someone chose to love us. Most kids have natural mothers and fathers who love them, but we had someone love us, even though we weren’t their child.” There were a few wet eyes. “Daddy taught me, you don’t give up on people, you don’t give up on love, and you just don’t give up. Now he’s married to Mommy, and I have a baby sister Clara and in a few months I’ll have a baby brother or sister. He also makes video games and keeps people’s computers safe with an anti-virus thingy he made. Thank you, Daddy, I love you, you’re my hero.” Sarah hugged Chuck and smiled. He looked at the egg that represented him. He thought about how much had changed in the last almost ten months of his life.

He gave a smile to Molly that she returned, and he felt Sarah’s arm around him. The family had grown so much in that time. Clara was so active, Molly had seemed to be out of the phase she had been going through, and soon he and Sarah would be bringing a new life into the world. Maybe, just maybe, he had this crazy life thing figured out.

“See,” Sarah said as the presentations ended. “Everything was great.”

“No, Jerry,” they heard Molly say as they both turned to look at their daughter. “Daddy didn’t need any of the special pills when they called the stork.” Sarah shoved her face into Chuck’s chest, and Chuck just sighed as all the parents turned to look at them.

“You were saying?” Chuck asked. Sarah couldn’t help herself, and just laughed. Chuck winked at his daughter. Chuck glanced at the teacher, who shook her head and smiled. The Burkes gave them a helpless look, and Chuck mouthed, “it’s okay.” They fled, but Chuck knew he’d see them soon. They walked outside.

“Thank you, Chuck,” Sarah said.

“For what?”

“For being the father she needs,” Sarah said simply holding on to him.

“Any time, Dear. Any time.”


	2. The Valentine

Chuck and Sarah were sitting in the kitchen. Casey had offered to get Molly from school and take her to the arcade (they both knew Casey and Molly were playing some shooting game) and Clara was playing quietly in the living room. 

“Emma going out with Ted tonight?” Chuck asked, keeping an eye on his daughter through the doorway. Sarah nodded, amused. “Heard from your Dad?” She shook her head.

“No, but all of his aliases are clean,” she said, as she looked away knowing Chuck was grinning at her. He had created a search engine to find any of Jack’s aliases over “chatter”. Jack might have made a new one, but she had some hope.

“I wish you’d let me take you out,” Chuck said. Sarah turned back grinning. “Next year we’re going to have a baby to watch plus these other two, this may be our last chance for a few years. And don’t give me you’ve got nothing to wear, you look beautiful, and unless you really know what to look for, you can’t tell you’re pregnant.”

“We both know you know what to look for,” Sarah answered, her eyebrow raised. Chuck chuckled. “Sweetie, I just want a quiet night in with my guy pampering me.”

“Well, I’ve made you dinner, made you non-alcoholic margaritas, what else can I do?”

“Foot rub?” she asked. Chuck looked affronted.

“Woman, you wound me,” he said, a hand to his heart. “Of course you’re getting the Bartowski magic fingers to the feet experience. It came with the ring, the license, and my heart.”

“Wow, pulling out the cheesiness early, huh?” she said, grinning. 

“Only the best for you, mah dear,” he said, slipping into a bad southern accent. They heard the door slam, and stomping coming down the hall. They gave each other a look, waiting for the hurricane. Molly stomped in, looking madder than a baptized cat. She sat up on the stool next to her mother, looked at her drink, and then at Chuck.

“Pour me one,” she said. Chuck gave her a look. “Please, it’s been a rough day.” Sarah tried to hide the laugh. Chuck leaned down.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna need some ID,” Chuck said. Sarah was fighting holding back the giggling.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Sarah asked. 

“Boys are jerks,” she said. Chuck straightened up, went over and found a dish towel, threw it over his shoulder, got her a glass, and poured her a glass of the low-cal, margarita mix. (non-alcoholic, of course). Sarah nodded.

“She needs it,” Sarah said, giving Chuck a wink. He put it in front of her, and leaned in.

“Two pretty ladies on the night of love, what is this world coming to?” Chuck asked. Molly grinned at him, picked up the glass, and drank it down. Sarah knew she shouldn’t but couldn’t help but laugh. 

“That’s good,” she said. Chuck shook his head. He thought it was a little sour, but Sarah liked it.

“What are you and your sister doing out tonight,” Chuck asked Molly. Sarah grinned at him, and winked at Molly.

“She’s being a great friend and keeping me company,” Molly said, grinning and getting into it. 

“What did some idiot boy do to you?” Chuck asked. “It’s okay, I’m a bartender, it’s just like a psychiatrist, I have patient-bartender confidentiality. 

“Jerry got a Valentine from Suzy Jenkins,” Molly said. “A hand made one,” she added softly.

“What did Jerry do?” Chuck asked softly. Sarah just watched, her heart breaking for her little girl. 

“He gave out Avengers Valentines,” she explained. Chuck nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes. “He gave me Captain America…he gave her Black Widow,” she said, her lip trembling. Chuck shook his head. He walked over to the cupboard, got two bowls and spoons, set them down in front of each of them, and went to the freezer. When he returned he had Rocky Road ice cream, and gave Molly one scoop, Sarah one scoop, and studied Molly for a minute.

“You driving tonight?” he asked. She shook her head no, and Chuck gave her another scoop with a wink.

“I think he likes you,” Sarah whispered where Chuck could hear her. Molly shook her head no.

“No, he’s just being a nice guy so you’ll ask him out,” Molly whispered back the same way.

“Think I should?” Sarah whispered.

“I certainly hope so,” Chuck whispered. All three began to laugh. It was silent for a few minutes.

“So I understand, you should be Black Widow, because she’s a fighter, smart, sexy, and is totally the star of the movies,” Sarah said. Molly nodded. Chuck was thinking.

“What exactly did Jerry say when he got the Valentine from Suzy?” Chuck asked.

“He gave me a strange look,” Molly said. Chuck looked at Sarah. 

“Did he seem very nervous?” Chuck asked. Molly thought. 

“Maybe, when he gave me the valentine, the envelope was a little wet, which I found weird,” Molly said. Sarah grinned, and Chuck looked a little embarrassed.

“Sweat from his hands,” Sarah said, grinning at Chuck. “I believe he was nervous, and it’s possible he might have mixed up the Valentines. Has he ever given any indication he likes her?” Molly shook her head.

“In fact, she didn’t even like the Black Widow Valentine,” Molly said. Chuck look insulted.

“I wish someone would get me a Black Widow Valentine,” he said, and then he turned and saw Sarah giving him a look. “You know what I mean,” he said to her quickly. She grinned at him. There was a knock on the door. “You expecting anyone?” he asked Sarah. She shook her head. He went to answer it, and a teenage boy stood there. Chuck recognized him from a file. “Lacy?”

“Mr. Bartowski, can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked. Chuck invited him inside. “Sir, my brother…he messed up today, and he’s really upset. He thinks he hurt your daughter’s feelings and he likes her, a lot, and he’s been crying most of the afternoon. He’s made something for her, but he’s a little scared.” Chuck grinned.

“Is he in the car?” Chuck asked. Lacy nodded. “Go get him,” he said. “And, Lacy,” Chuck said, stopping him. “You’re a good brother.” Lacy nodded his thanks, and Chuck went into the kitchen. “I think you two are going to want to come in here. Molly, hear him out, okay?” Molly nodded, she was confused, but nodded. They all walked to the door, as Lacy and Jerry walked in. Jerry looked very nervous. His brother put a hand on his shoulder and nodded for him to go ahead.

“Molly, I don’t like Suzy Jenkins and she keeps making me hold her hand. You’re the coolest girl I know, and you should be Black Widow, I’m really sorry about today, and I wanted to give you this.” Jerry handed her the saddest, most pathetic looking hand-drawn Valentine’s Day card in the history of mankind. All it said on the inside was, “You are my only Valentine.” Molly looked at it like it was a lost treasure. She tackle hugged him.

“Next time she tries to hold your hand, I’ll take care of it,” Molly said. Chuck started to say something, but Sarah put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook her head. Molly let go of Jerry who was grinning like an idiot. 

“Well, we better go,” Lacy said, leading his brain-fried brother out the door. “Oh, and I know in the past some things I’ve said has caused problems around here. I’m really sorry for all of that.” Chuck stuck out his hand.

“It’s in the past,” Chuck said. “Well done.” Lacy nodded and he and his brother left as Emma came in. Sarah went and got Clara as Molly told Emma everything that had happened. Sarah came back, having put Clara to bed, who had dozed off, and Emma took Molly upstairs.

“You two enjoy the rest of the night,” Emma said, grinning. Chuck walked back into the kitchen to clean up.

“Chuck,” Sarah said in a voice, that made him pause in his tracks. “Leave the ice cream, it’s Valentine’s Day.” Chuck reached in to a drawer and pulled out a card and handed it to Sarah. She opened it. It was a Black Widow Valentine’s Day card.

“For my kick-ass, ninja, wife,” he said, kissing the side of her neck. She grabbed him by the hand and he had to run to keep up with her heading up the stairs.


	3. The Dance

Molly spun around in her dress, looking at it in the mirror.

“You look amazing, Sweetie,” Sarah said.

“Are you sure this is a good idea tonight?” Molly asked.

“Don’t you want to go to your dance?” Sarah asked, amused.

“Yeah, but there will be a lot of people there,” Molly replied. Sarah gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Let’s go check out your date,” Sarah said, trying to get her mind off of the dance and her worries. Molly beamed. They walked out the door, down the stairs, and her date stood up from the couch. He was wearing a suit and tie, and Sarah stopped and stared. Chuck looked amazing. “Wow,” she said under her breath.

“Mommy, do you need to go on a date with Daddy tonight?” Molly asked grinning. 

“Nope,” she said, popping the “p.” “Tonight is the daddy daughter dance, and you two are going to have an amazing time.”

“First we’re going to have milkshakes,” Chuck answered. Molly’s eyes got wide.

“Milkshakes?” she said, smiling.

“Yes, ma’am, gotta get that milk in there and shake it,” Chuck said, do a dance move. Sarah shook her head.

“Chuck, don’t embarrass your daughter,” Sarah said, with a look on her face that conveyed the consequences. He pointed to himself, faux hurt.

“Just because you don’t have my slick moves, you don’t have to be jelly,” he said. Sarah shook her head.

“Please don’t use that phrase in front of her friends either,” Sarah said. Chuck scooped up Clara gave her a kiss goodbye, gave Sarah a kiss goodbye, and then gave her a look. She rolled her eyes, nodded, and didn’t let him see her smile when he bent down and kissed her belly. “There’s another four weeks at least before the baby can hear you.”

“Well, because ours child is amazing, I’m sure he already can hear, so goodbye Luke, or if it’s a she, Leia,” Chuck said.

“I told you no,” Sarah said. Chuck stopped, mid-stride, waggled his eyebrows and leaned in to say something in her ear. Molly left shaking her head, not wanting to see the two of them give out more goodbyes. “She’s nervous,” Sarah whispered. Chuck nodded.

“Plan B on standby?” he asked. She nodded. He gave her a kiss. “I’ll dance with you later,” he said, heading out the door.

“You better!” she yelled, smiling. Chuck and Molly got into the vehicle and headed to a local hamburger and shake place. It was nearby where the massive daddy daughter dance was located. They both ordered shakes, both birthday cake flavor, and sat at a booth.

“You look stunning tonight, Miss Bartwoski,” Chuck said.

“You look quite handsome,” Molly said, grinning. “Thank you, Daddy.” Chuck winked at her. He studied her for a moment.

“Do you ever think about them?” Chuck asked. Molly looked at him, confused. “Your parents?” Molly was silent for a minute. “Because it’s perfectly natural if you do.” She nodded.

“I miss them sometimes,” she said. Chuck nodded. 

“I loved, still love, Ellie, and she did an amazing job raising me, but I wanted my Mom and Dad,” Chuck said. 

“Does that make me bad?” Molly asked. 

“No,” Chuck assured her. “They are your birth parents. There is a bond there that cannot be replaced. Your mother and I both understand.” 

“Did you ever find out what happened to your parents?” Molly asked. Chuck shook his head.

“No idea, Kiddo,” Chuck answered. “You all done?” Molly nodded. Chuck had one eye closed.

“You always drink it too fast,” Molly said, admonishingly. Chuck shrugged.

“What can I say, I like to live on the edge,” Chuck said. Molly grinned and he took her hand leading her back to the vehicle. He shot off a quick text and drove them to the dance. 

They entered the building, and it was packed, and most of the girls were older than Molly. For the next half an hour Chuck tried to get her to dance with other groups of girls, with him, but all she wanted to do was stay close. Chuck had to admit, it was a little much for even him. 

“Wanna get out of here?” he asked her. He saw the look of gratitude on her face as she nodded. They went back out to the car, he shot off two more texts, and then headed home. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Molly said.

“Pumpkin, you have nothing to be upset over, that was a lot of people, a gaggle even,” Chuck said.

“They’re not geese, Daddy,” Molly said.

“Oh, then a pride,” he replied.

“That’s lions,” she said, grinning.

“A parliament?” he asked.

“Owls, Daddy, owls,” she said, amused.

“Whole bunch of people then,” he said. “I know, I know, bananas and grapes.” They continued the banter back and forth until they got home, and noticed several cars there. Molly walked up to the door, and it opened, Casey saluting her, in his dress blues.

“General,” he said. “The party has been relocated here, and if it pleases you ma’am, I’d like a dance before the night is over.”

“Me too,” Morgan yelled. Molly turned to Chuck.

“Is this too many?” he asked.

“Nope, just right, thank you Daddy,” she said, hugging him. She went inside where Sarah, Carina, and Alex were dancing. Molly joined them, and Chuck shook Casey’s hand.

“Thank you, Casey,” Chuck said.

“Anything for her,” he said.

“Any news on the other?” Chuck asked.

“He says he’ll be here,” Casey replied, shrugging. Chuck went to dance with his daughter, Alex made Casey dance with her. For the next half hour, the group had fun, until the next set of slow songs. He saw Sarah at the kitchen bar, leaning on it, watching everyone, looking content. He came up beside her.

“What’cha doing all alone, Beautiful?” he asked.

“Waiting for someone to ask me to dance,” she replied grinning. The doorbell rang. Sarah gave Chuck a look.

“Huh,” Chuck said, grinning. “That may be the best timing ever.” Sarah gave him a look as he went to open the door. She shrugged and went back to watching everyone.

“May I have this dance, Darlin’?” the familiar voice asked behind her. Sarah spun around, and there was her father. “I heard it was the father daughter dance, so I thought I might try to make it to one of these things for once.” She nodded her head, her eyes full of tears. Sarah looked at Chuck. He just grinned and shrugged.

“I love you,” she said to him as she went out to the living room to join everyone else with her father. Emma brought Clara down.

“About time he got here,” Emma said. Chuck just grinned. She looked at Clara. “There’s too much going on for her to sleep.” 

Chuck held his hands out and took her. He spun her out to the dance floor. He looked over at John and Alex, Morgan and Molly, and Sarah and Jack. Carina raised her glass to Chuck, and mouthed, “Well done.” This was home, and this…this was perfect.


End file.
